Denezrg's 2050 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Overview Note: The first three tracks were done in SSHWS, not DCWS. Also on Danny I kinda forgot to make it the Category 3 color for their respective parts so sorry for that. 2050 was an under-average season, with the only significant system being Franklin. Check out my next season, which will be something interesting! Weak Tropical Storm Alyssa On May 27th, a mild tropical wave began to show signs of organizing in the eastern Caribbean. As the wave continued to move west, it became more organized, and on May 29 it became the first Tropical Depression of the season. It continued to move west through mild waters in the southern Caribbean, slowly organizing and intensifying. By May 30, a slow-moving cold front began to take it north, and shortly after the turn, TD1 became Weak Tropical Storm Alyssa. It continued to move north until it hit Cuba, where it weakened drastically over the Cuban mountains and became a depression again. Due to the mild waters, it didn't intensify at all while it continued to glide north along the front. By May 31, the cold front had completely dissipated and Alyssa continued west under the influence of a high pressure system located over the southeastern United States. Alyssa finally dissipated due to shear and cold water over the central Gulf of Mexico on June 2. Hurricane Bud On June 13th, a tropical wave in the MDR started being watched for development by NHC, and just 2 days later, that wave developed into Tropical Depression 2 east of the Leeward Islands. Soon, a Tropical Storm Watch was put into effect for those islands. Soon thereafter, TD2 passed over the islands. As it did so, it became sufficiently organized and was designated Weak Tropical Storm Bud. The storm continued on its west-north-western path but as it began to approach Puerto Rico it began to take a more northerly turn. Early June 16th, it made landfall on the extreme eastern tip of the island, weakening the storm slightly. Bud soon went back over water, and strengthened into a Moderate Tropical Storm as it turned back WNW. Bud continued to strengthen, and not long after became a Severe Tropical Storm. The storm began to pass over the extremely warm waters of the Bahamas, and started to intensify. Early June 17th, Bud strengthened to Category 1 Hurricane over the Southeastern Bahamas. Bud continued north, skimmed Florida (bringing flooding and moderate winds) , then curved off of the coast, not before hitting the Outer Banks as a Tropical Storm. A cold front intercepted the storm, and Bud quickly became extratropical. Severe Tropical Storm Christie A vigorous tropical wave emerged from Western Africa on July 10th, and was almost immediately monitored for development by NHC as it quickly became a Level 2 Tropical Disturbance. It continued to organize, and on July 12th, the disturbance became Tropical Depression 3. The new TD moved west, and eventually strengthened into Weak Tropical Storm Christie. Christie began to shift farther north, and aided by the Gulf Stream, continued to intensify all the way up to a 65 MPH Severe Tropical Storm before making its rare Georgia landfall. Christie quickly dissipated over inland Georgia on July 16th. Major Hurricane Danny A tropical wave over Cape Verde was designated Tropical Disturbance 4 on July 31st, and later that night it intensified into a Level 2 Disturbance. The intensification trend continued, and on August 1st it became Tropical Depression 4. Soon thereafter, it became Weak Tropical Storm Danny. As Danny continued west, it further intensified as it impacted the Leeward Islands. Danny began to turn north, and became a Severe Tropical Storm before skimming Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic. This weakened the storm slightly, but it rebounded and entered the Bahamas. At this point, it began to intensify again and it soon became a Category 1, then Category 2 Hurricane. As Danny entered the Gulf Stream, he quickly intensified into a Category 3 system with 120 MPH winds. Riding the Gulf Stream, it stayed this way until it merged with an Extratropical Cyclone on August 6th, causing Danny to become Extratropical. Tropical Depression 5 On August 8th, a Tropical Disturbance formed north of Puerto Rico. This disturbance gradually organized, and on August 9th became Tropical Depression 5. The Depression soon began to round a High Pressure system over Northern Florida, and encountered high shear over the northeastern Gulf of Mexico. It quickly dissipated on August 11th after encountering the shear. Moderate Tropical Storm Emily On August 30th, a Tropical Depression formed in the eastern Caribbean, and quickly became Weak Tropical Storm Emily. Emily turned northwest and continued to intensify until its peak of a 65 MPH Moderate Tropical Storm. She soon entered the Gulf of Mexico and encountered high shear, causing her to rapidly weaken down to a Tropical Depression shortly before making landfall in Florida. Emily dissipated just east of Florida on September 2nd. Tropical Disturbance 7 On September 18th, Tropical Disturbance 7 formed over the Bahamas. This system gradually moved west in the Gulf of Mexico, gradually intensifying, and peaked as a Level 3 Tropical Disturbance off of the Texas coast shortly before landfall. TDist7 dissipated over Texas on September 21st. Major Hurricane Franklin Hurricane On October 26th, a recently formed Tropical Wave became the 8th Tropical Disturbance of the season near Cape Verde. As it drifted westward, it slowly intensified, eventually becoming Tropical Depression 8 on October 27th. The next day, it further intensified into Weak Tropical Storm Franklin. Franklin began to quickly intensify, reaching Moderate Tropical Storm by October 28th. The next day, Franklin became a Severe Tropical Storm, then Category 1 Hurricane before hitting Florida. As Franklin entered the Gulf of Mexico, it rapidly intensified up to a Category 4 Hurricane on October 31st before making landfall near New Orleans, Louisiana. Franklin rapidly weakened while inland, and dissipated over Washington DC on November 1st.Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons